Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 February 2015
11:54 . 11:54 Fact: there's a game called Faustão Dating Simulator. 11:55 LEL 11:57 Hey :) 12:02 http://prntscr.com/69vnkw 12:06 Imma sing a music. 12:06 Lalalalalalalalalalalalala. 12:06 Done. 12:06 lol 12:10 Shielder what do you think tommorow piñata will be 12:10 probably a Reapeat 12:15 Umm... 12:15 I don't play PvZ 2 anymore :/ 12:06 Imma sing a music. 12:06 Lalalalalalalalalalalalala. 12:06 Done. 12:06 lol 12:10 Shielder what do you think tommorow piñata will be 12:10 probably a Reapeat 12:15 Umm... 12:15 I don't play PvZ 2 anymore :/ 12:22 PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM PSHYOUM rom wrapwra wrapa 12:22 What gun is that? 12:22 Gerbigskanone 12:22 Nope. 12:23 Wait 12:23 It's not HIKS S300...right? 12:23 HIKS has 8 cap, not 20. 12:23 But the augs :P 12:23 'K. 12:24 But it's not HIKS. 12:25 test 12:27 http://prntscr.com/69vwub What? 12:27 lol 12:28 Hint: it has below average DpS, but is used as a crowd control gun by some. 12:28 I have no idea... 12:28 I guess it's Gigavolt... 12:28 Yep. 12:30 For some reason, I always think in Ice Station when I see Sublight. 12:30 lol 12:30 Why? 12:31 Because the first time I used the Sublight was on my level 28 Medic, on Ice Station,. 12:31 Leo, see Orb's message wall. 12:39 Btw... 12:39 https://www.dropbox.com/s/njq1sgco53t0fka/PvZ%20Battles%20Singleplayer%201.0a.exe?dl=0 12:39 Zombie Counter's bugged - noticed now. 12:40 Hello 12:41 http://prntscr.com/69w1o5 http://prntscr.com/69w1uk 12:43 http://prntscr.com/69w2on Those imps aren't very smart. 12:43 Ik 12:44 Actually they're a bit smart if you think well... 12:45 If you don't "flank", or shoot Chilli Bean Bombs instead, all you won't hit them. 12:46 Gonna go on PvZ Battles Multiplayer 12:46 Fort Plantern 12:47 I'm on the green team btw 12:47 How much levels are there/ 12:47 *? 12:47 10 only 12:47 All about Summer Forest 12:47 (Classic map) 12:47 Hi 12:47 Hi 12:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Mj1o3YOsWk started playing when I reached level 10. 12:51 Totally not darkness or scary. :3 12:52 DIS GAME'S TRULY SATANIC HEH?! 12:53 "Isaac VS. Satan" 12:53 U MOOST BE KIDDING 12:54 The best part is the true final boss. 12:54 "Isaac vs. Mega Satan" 12:54 WHAT GAME OTHER THAN TBOIR HAVE YOU PLAYED WHERE YOU CAN FIGHT MEGA SATAN!? 12:54 Btw what you played when you got on the boss Garg? @Leo 12:54 The imp hell killed me. 12:54 UOOASUHCVLAISDUVHSAIFKBJASDFVPIASHVAOSIVNAC @Leo 12:54 Binding of Issac? 12:55 No, Binding of Isaac. 12:55 ohai 12:56 Hi 12:56 Hey 12:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rFQ3O2R_jY 12:58 after you finsih Mega Satan 12:58 you win 12:58 No, there's still the hardest and lastest boss: Monstro. 01:00 Ending 16 01:00 Brb, watching Gumball. 01:00 It's like going down the often road this is isn't it 01:00 It's somewhat weird... 01:00 witch one 01:00 pot holes 01:00 It has 2 forms yet it seemed too easy to kill that... 01:01 you guys do gaming 01:01 i do lore stuff 01:04 https://www.dropbox.com/s/z9ivqzbeo13vthc/Captura%20de%20tela%202015-02-25%2022.03.46.png?dl=0 - Nvm what I said. These zombies are really dumb 01:06 lol 01:08 What's TBoIR storyline? 01:13 Rawr 01:13 Bye 01:13 Bye 01:14 asjidas 01:14 Choking on my drink 01:14 halp 01:14 call an ambulance 01:14 pls 01:15 Sparkster 01:15 from FNaF Chat 01:16 Yes 02:02 dgffhjk 02:02 :/ 02:52 Hey leo 02:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Mj1o3YOsWk 02:53 the next world for plants vs zombies 2 is jungle themed :D 02:53 witch mean zombies swinging on vines like the pirates 02:52 Hey leo 02:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Mj1o3YOsWk 02:53 the next world for plants vs zombies 2 is jungle themed :D 02:53 witch mean zombies swinging on vines like the pirates 12:47 WAT 12:47 NO ONE COULD EVER LOG OFF THAT FAST! 01:21 Leo 01:21 go on pvz battlez 01:22 ThatYoshi8 01:22 i am magic 01:22 :O 01:25 nuuuu] 01:25 http://prntscr.com/6a1ksf 01:25 /ping Leothefox 2015 02 26